The general background of quilting operations is set forth in the above-noted patents and is thus generally applicable to the present invention. The rapidity with which quilting operations may be performed is of substantial importance in the commercial application of quilting operations. The present invention is particularly directed to the extremely rapid insertion and locking together of the above-noted quilting buttons, particularly in the manufacture of chair pads, lounge pads and the like, wherein the pad to be quilted is of a size so as to be readily easily handled. By the simplification of button part drive means and button holding means, the present invention materially decreases the time required to perform successive individual quilting operations. Location of the pad to be quilted for successive operations is left to the operator who physically moves the pad into approximately correct position for each button insertion. The present invention is capable of driving and securing a quilting button in a period of the order of one second and in operation the present invention has been employed to perform a substantial number of successive quilting operations upon a plurality of successive pads or quilts at a rate of about six seconds each.